fliplinestudiosfandomcom-20200222-history
Nick
Nick is a male customer who made his first appearance in Papa's Taco Mia!. Flipdeck Info Hometown: Tacodale Loves: Kielbasa Hates: Dancing Occupation: None On his free days, Nick enjoys kayaking and whitewater rafting with his buddy Mitch. Although Nick is a pro on the rapids, out of water he can be rather clumsy. To cut down on the bumps and bruises, Nick started wearing his life-vest and helmet when walking around town. He may get some strange looks, but better safe than sorry! Appearance Nick has pale skin, oval-shaped eyes, dark hair, and freckled cheeks. He wears a blue shirt under an orange lifevest. He also wears brown pants and tan shoes with brown laces and soles. Clean-Up His Style A is shifted into a more casual attire; consisting of a two-toned blue shirt with water wave patterns, a salmon-colored fish printed on the right side of the shirt, and his pants and shoes remain brown. His body also become rounder. Styles Style B Nick wears an orange puffy life-vest with black buckled straps, brown pants, and blue helmet with generic patterns and screws seen on it. Style H Nick wears white and blue striped shirt, a boater hat with burgundy band, and burgundy-colored life-vest during Gondola 500 in Papa's Pastaria. Orders Papa's Taco Mia! *Pita Bread with Pork *Hot Sauce *White Rice *Onions *Tomatoes Papa's Pancakeria *French Toast *Chocolate Chips *Maple Syrup *French Toast *4 Butters *Maple Syrup *Drink: **Large Orange Juice with Ice Papa's Burgeria HD/To Go! *Bottom Bun *Rare Patty *Pepperjack Cheese *Onion Ring *Pickle *BBQ Sauce *Top Bun Papa's Wingeria *3 Spicy Garlic Shrimps (left) *8 Medium Chicken Wings (right) *Mango Chili Dip *2 Ranch Dips Papa's Hot Doggeria *Kielbasa on a Pretzel Bun *Mustard *Papa's Ballpark Mustard *Onions *Tomato, Sport Pepper, Tomato *Drink and Popcorn: **Medium Purple Burple **Medium Cheddar Corn Papa's Cupcakeria *Liner C *Carrot Cake *Cupcake 1: **Violet Frosting **Vanilla Drizzle **Marshmallow *Cupcake 2: **White Frosting **Rainbow Sprinkles **Rock Candy **Cherry Holiday (Onionfest) *Liner C *Carrot Cake *Cupcake 1: **Violet Frosting **Vanilla Drizzle **Gummy Onion, Frosted Onion, Gummy Onion *Cupcake 2: **White Frosting **Sourballs **Rock Candy **Frosted Onion, Sarge Gobstopper, Frosted Onion Papa's Freezeria HD *Large Cup *Kiwis *Blue Moon Syrup *Regular Blend *Whipped Cream *Blueberry Topping *Coconut Shavings *Tropical Charms *Cloudberry, Waffle Cone Wedge, Cloudberry Papa's Pastaria *Al Dente Radiatori *Creamy Alfredo Sauce *Crushida Pepper *4 Shrimps *5 Sausages *Poppyseed Roll Holiday (Gondola 500) *Al Dente Mafaldine *Hurry Curry *Garlic Rush *4 Shrimps *5 Sausages *Poppyseed Roll Papa's Freezeria To Go! *Medium Cup *Kiwis *Blue Moon Syrup *Regular Blend *Maui Meringue *White Chocolate Topping *Tropical Charms *Cloudberry, Waffle Cone Wedge, Cloudberry Papa's Donuteria *Blueberry Long John with Blueberry Custard **Orange Icing **Blue Moon Drizzle *Regular Round Donut with Blueberry Custard **Vanilla Icing **Sugarplum Drizzle *Blueberry Roll Donut with Blueberry Custard **Powdered Sugar **Blue Moon Drizzle **Mini Mallows Holiday (Summer Luau) *Blueberry Long John with Maui Meringue **Yellow Icing **Blue Moon Drizzle *Regular Seashell with Blueberry Custard **Vanilla Icing **Sugarplum Drizzle *Blueberry Roll with Maui Meringue **Powdered Sugar **Luau Punch Drizzle **Mini Mallows Papa's Wingeria HD *3 Spicy Garlic Shrimp *6 Medium Hog Wings *Mango Chili *2 Ranch Dips Papa's Pizzeria To Go! *4 Asiago Cheese (top) *8 Sausages *4 Banana Peppers (bottom) *4 Fresh Garlic (bottom) *Light Bake *Square Cut Papa's Cheeseria *Pumpernickel with Asiago Cheese *Regular Grill *Pulled Pork *Bacon *Shredded Lettuce *Sauteed Onions *Buffalo Sauce *Fries: **Crinkle Cut Fries **Sour Cream **Bacobites Holiday (New Year) *Pumpernickel with Gruyere Cheese *Regular Grill *Mac n' Cheese *Pulled Pork *Bacon *Buffalo Sauce *Mac n' Cheese *Fries: **Crinkle Cut Fries **Sour Cream **Bacobites Papa's Cupcakeria To Go! *Liner C *Carrot Cake *Cupcake 1: **Violet Frosting **Vanilla Drizzle **Gummy Onion *Cupcake 2: **White Frosting **Blue Moon Drizzle **Sourballs **Gummy Onion Holiday (Summer Luau) *Liner A *Carrot Cake *Cupcake 1: **Violet Frosting **Vanilla Drizzle **Tropical Charms **Gummy Onion **Paper Umbrella *Cupcake 2: **White Frosting **Blue Moon Drizzle **Sourballs **Gummy Onion **Gummy Pineapple Papa's Cupcakeria HD *Liner C *Carrot Cake *Cupcake 1: **Violet Frosting **Vanilla Frosting **Rock Candy **Gummy Onion, Cherry, Gummy Onion *Cupcake 2: **White Frosting **Blue Moon Drizzle **Sourballs **Gummy Onion, Cherry, Gummy Onion Holiday (Summer Luau) *Liner A *Carrot Cake *Cupcake 1: **Violet Frosting **Vanilla Drizzle **Tropical Charms **Gummy Onion, Paper Umbrella, Gummy Onion *Cupcake 2: **White Frosting **Blue Moon Drizzle **Sourballs **Gummy Onion, Gummy Pineapple, Gummy Onion Papa's Bakeria *Graham Cracker Crust *Kiwi Filling *Apple Filling *Apple Filling *Kiwi Filling *Lattice Top *White Chocolate Syrup (All Over) *8 Whipped Cream Dollops (Inner Ring) *8 Kiwi Slices (Outer Ring) Holiday (Summer Luau) *Graham Cracker Crust *Kiwi Filling *Apple Filling *Apple Filling *Passionfruit Filling *Lattice Top *Luau Punch Drizzle (All Over) *8 Whipped Cream Dollops (Inner Ring) *8 Maui Meringue Dollops (Outer Ring) Papa's Taco Mia HD/To Go! *Pita Bread with Pork *Hot Sauce *White Rice *Onions *Tomatoes *Chips: **Pepperjack Rounds **Salsa Picante Holiday (Starlight BBQ) *Cornbread with Pork *Lone Star Pit Sauce *White Rice *Onions *Tomatoes *Fried Onion Strings *Chips: **Pepperjack Rounds **Salsa Picante Papa's Sushiria *Nori with Shiso Rice *Flipped **Shrimp Tempura **Carrots **Snow Peas *Saba *Teriyaki Sauce *Bubble Tea: **Honeydew Tea with Watermelon Bubbles Holiday (BavariaFest) *Nori with Shiso Rice *Flipped **Shrimp Tempura **Carrots **Snow Peas *Saba *Marzen Mustard *Bubble Tea: **Honeydew Tea with Watermelon Bubbles Papa's Pancakeria HD/To Go! *Blueberry French Toast *Maple Syrup *Blueberry French Toast *4 Butters *Maple Syrup *Drink: **Large Orange Juice with Ice Holiday (Summer Luau) *Blueberry French Toast *Passionfruit Drizzle *Blueberry French Toast *4 Butters *Toasted Coconut *Drink: **Large Luau Punch with Ice Papa's Pizzeria HD *Crispy Crust *BBQ Sauce with Provolone Cheese *4 Pulled Porks (Bottom) *8 Sausages (All) *4 Asiago Cheeses (Top) *4 Fresh Garlics (Bottom) *Light Bake *Square Cut Holiday (Summer Luau) * Crispy Crust * BBQ Sauce with Provolone Cheese * 4 Pulled Porks (Bottom) * 8 Ahi Tunas (All) * 4 Asiago Cheeses (Top) * 4 Fresh Garlics (Bottom) * Light Bake * Square Cut Papa's Hot Doggeria HD/To Go! *Kielbasa on a Pretzel Bun *Mustard *Papa's Ballpark Mustard *Onions *Tomato, Sport Pepper, Tomato *Drink and Popcorn: **Medium Purple Burple **Medium Cheddar Corn Holiday (Starlight BBQ) * Kielbasa on a Pretzel Bun * Mustard * Lone Star Pit Sauce * Pulled Pork * Tomato, Sport Pepper, Tomato * Drink and Popcorn: ** Small Starlight Sparkler ** Medium Jubilee Popcorn Papa's Scooperia/HD * Snickerdoodle Cookie with White Chocolate Chips ** Pistachio Ice Cream * Traditional Cookie with Dried Kiwi ** Blue Moon Ice Cream * Snickerdoodle Cookie with Coconut ** Pistachio Ice Cream * Whipped Cream * Rock Candy * Waffle Cone, Sugarplum, Waffle Cone Holiday (Onionfest) * Snickerdoodle Cookie with White Chocolate Chips ** Pistachio Ice Cream * Traditional Cookie with Sourballs ** Blue Moon Ice Cream * Snickerdoodle Cookie with Coconut ** Pistachio Ice Cream * Whipped Cream * Rock Candy * Sourballs * Waffle Cone, Gummy Onion, Waffle Cone Papa's Scooperia To Go! * Snickerdoodle Cookie with White Chocolate Chips ** Pistachio Ice Cream * Traditional Cookie with Dried Kiwi ** Blue Moon Ice Cream * Snickerdoodle Cookie with Coconut ** Pistachio Ice Cream * Whipped Cream * Rock Candy * Waffle Cone, Sugarplum, Waffle Cone Holiday (Cinco de Mayo) *Snickerdoodle Cookie with White Chocolate Chips **Pistachio Ice Cream *Traditional Cookie with Capirotada Blend **Blue Moon Ice Cream *Snickerdoodle Cookie with Coconut **Pistachio Ice Cream *Whipped Cream *Rock Candy *Cinco Swirls *Waffle Cone, Sugarplum, Waffle Cone Papa's Wingeria To Go! * 4 Peri Peri Hog Wings (Left) * 2 Spicy Garlic Shrimps (Right) * 2 French Fries (Right) * Ranch Dip * Hummus * Ranch Dip Holiday (Halloween) * 4 Peri Peri Hog Wings (Left) * 2 Ecto Shrimps (Right) * 2 French Fries (Right) * Ranch Dip * Purple Pesto * Ranch Dip Ranks required to unlock him *Papa's Taco Mia!: Rank 8 *Papa's Wingeria: Rank 34 *Papa's Hot Doggeria: Rank 17 *Papa's Cupcakeria: Rank 23 *Papa's Freezeria HD: Rank 46 *Papa's Pastaria: Rank 26 *Papa's Donuteria: Rank 53 *Papa's Wingeria HD: Rank 43 *Papa's Pizzeria To Go!: Rank 53 *Papa's Taco Mia HD: Rank 10 *Papa's Sushiria: Rank 30 *Papa's Taco Mia To Go!: Rank 10 *Papa's Hot Doggeria HD: Rank 20 *Papa's Hot Doggeria To Go!: Rank 20 *Papa's Scooperia To Go!: Rank 19 Unlockables *In Papa's Taco Mia!, Papa's Taco Mia HD, and Papa's Taco Mia To Go!, he is unlocked with Pork. *In Papa's Hot Doggeria, he is unlocked with Pretzel Bun . *In Papa's Cupcakeria, he is unlocked with Frosted Onion. *In Papa's Pastaria, he is unlocked with Hurry Curry. *In Papa's Freezeria To Go! and Papa's Donuteria, he is unlocked with Maui Meringue. *In Papa's Sushiria, he is unlocked with Shrimp Tempura. *In Papa's Hot Doggeria HD and Papa's Hot Doggeria To Go!, he is unlocked with Pulled Pork. *In Papa's Scooperia To Go!, he is unlocked with Capirotada Blend. Stickers Papa's Bakeria Papa's Taco Mia HD Papa's Sushiria Papa's Pancakeria HD Papa's Pizzeria HD Papa's Hot Doggeria HD Papa's Scooperia/HD/To Go! Papa's Pancakeria To Go! Papa's Wingeria To Go! Earn all three stickers in either game to get this outfit: Papa Louie 3: When Sundaes Attack! Nick is a playable character in the game. He is the second customer rescued in Level 5 and needs the Gliding Skill. His Special Skill is Swim Boost and his weapon is Paddle. Trivia *Nick is the only customer to debut in one game and then be absent in the next game. *He and Georgito are the only Papa's Taco Mia! debutants to be absent in a Gameria. *He is the only customer absent in Papa's Freezeria not to debut in Papa Louie: When Pizzas Attack! *He fills in for Deano during Gondola 500 in Papa's Pastaria. *He is the only Papa's Taco Mia! debutant to appear in Papa Louie 3: When Sundaes Attack! *When Deano is the first customer during Portallini Feast in Papa's Cheeseria, Nick "paddles" the gondola car. *He is the only customer to get an updated casual attire in Papa's Bakeria while debuting in a non-casual attire. Order Tickets Nick Taco.png|Nick's Taco Mia! order Nick's Pancakeria Order.png|Nick's Pancakeria order Nick Burger.png|Nick's Burgeria HD order Nick Wingeria.png|Nick's Wingeria order Nick Hot Doggeria.png|Nick's Hot Doggeria order Nick BTG.png|Nick's Burgeria To Go! order NickOrder.png|Nick's Cupcakeria order during Onionfest Nick Regular.png|Nick's Cupcakeria regular order Nick Freezeria HD.png|Nick's Freezeria HD order Nick Pastaria.png|Nick's Pastaria order during Gondola 500 Nick Pasta.png|Nick's Pastaria regular order Nick's Freezeria To Go! order.png|Nick's Freezeria To Go! order Nick Summer.png|Nick's Donuteria order during Summer Luau Papa's Donuteria Nick (Regular).png|Nick's Donuteria regular order Nick Medium.png|Nick's Wingeria HD order Papa's Pizzeria To Go! Nick.png|Nick's Pizzeria To Go! order Nick's Cheeseria order during New Year.png|Nick's Cheeseria order during New Year Nick's Cheeseria Order.png|Nick's Cheeseria regular order Nick Summer CTG.png|Nick's Cupcakeria To Go! order during Summer Luau Nick CTG.png|Nick's Cupcakeria To Go! regular order Nick Summer Luau.png|Nick's Cupcakeria HD order during Summer Luau Nick CHD.png|Nick's Cupcakeria HD regular order Nick summer.png|Nick's Bakeria order during Summer Luau Nik.jpg|Nick's Bakeria order nicktmhs.png|Nick's Taco Mia HD order during Starlight BBQ nicktmh.png|Nick's Taco Mia HD order Papa's Sushiria Nick (Holiday).png|Nick's Sushiria order during BavariaFest Papa's Sushiria Nick (Regular).png|Nick's Sushiria regular order Papa's Taco Mia To Go! Nick (Holiday).png|Nick's Taco Mia To Go! order during Starlight BBQ Pancakeria HD Nick (Holiday).png|Nick's Pancakeria HD order during Summer Luau Pancakeria HD Nick (Regular).png|Nick's Pancakeria HD regular order Nick’s order in Pizzeria HD during Summer Luau.jpeg|Nick's Pizzeria HD order during Summer Luau Nick Pizzeria HD (Regular).png|Nick's Pizzeria HD regular order E4FA8670-28FB-4B76-9FD1-55CDFB59D72E.jpeg|Nick’s Hot Doggeria HD Order during Starlight BBQ 7CA4C464-84CD-4949-92E9-F837F1286756.jpeg|Nick’s Hot Doggeria HD regular order Papa's Hot Doggeria To Go! Nick (Holiday).png|Nick's Hot Doggeria To Go! order during Starlight BBQ Papa's Hot Doggeria To Go! Nick (Regular).png|Nick's Hot Doggeria To Go! regular order Nick's Scooperia OnionfestOrder.png|Nick's Scooperia order during Onionfest Screen Shot 2018-10-24 at 8.22.33 PM.png|Nick's Scooperia regular order Papa's Scooperia To Go! Nick (Holiday).jpg|Nick's Scooperia To Go! order during Cinco de Mayo Papa's Scooperia To Go! Nick (Regular).jpg|Nick's Scooperia To Go! regular order Papa's Pancakeria To Go! Nick (Holiday).jpg|Nick's Pancakeria To Go! order during Summer Luau 7B09C351-B626-4A70-862C-1C30BC8CB369.jpeg|Nick’s Wingeria To Go! order during Halloween 0802F2F1-B017-4B71-BC8E-8CE4E8679EFA.jpeg|Nick’s Wingeria To Go! regular order Gallery 66.jpg FileMad nick ppa 1.jpg Nick (Taco Mia).png Nick new costumer.jpg Nicky.png Papas-Pancakeria-Taking-your-customers-order-isnt-as-easy-as-you-think.jpg Th Nick.png Nick2.png Picture 36.png Nick angry.png Nick unlocked.png|Nick in Papa's Pancakeria Nick Regular.jpg Nick and Mitch With Kenji and Greg.png i finally unlocked Nick.png|Nick in Cupcakeria Perfect nick.png|Perfect score on Nick Perfect Cupcakes for Nick 2.png Perfect Cupcakes for Nick.png sleepy nick.png|Nick's Sleepy Eyes Perfect Breakfast for Nick.png Nick gondalier badge.png|Nick's Cameo in the Gondoliers Badge Bandicam 2013-12-11 13-11-41-672.jpg|Nick as a gondolier nick icon.png (Pastaria) Nick as a star customer during Gondola 500.png nick, gondoling gino romano.png|Nick, giving Gino Romano a gondola ride Nick and Mitch Waiting in Pastaria.png Okay Pasta - Nick.png Okay Pasta - Nick 2.png Nick talking with Radlynn.png|Nick talking to Radlynn nick's new toy.png clover and nick.png|Nick with Clover i unlocked nick.png|Unlocking Nick in Donuteria nick dancing.png|Nick Dancing perfect on nick.png|A Perfect order on Nick Nick and rico.png|Nick dining with Rowdy Rico Nick Taco Mia Perfect.png|Nick loves his perfect pork taco! Swimboost.jpg Swimmingskill.jpg papa louie about to rescue Nick.png|Nick is about to be rescued by Papa Louie nick about to rescue Ivy.png|Nick about to rescue Ivy nick finds Penny and Alberto.png|Nick finding Alberto and Penny nick saves the day.png|Nick rescued Alberto and Penny nick and kahuna.png|Nick with the Kahuna kahuna's proud of Nick.png Nick in the X Zone.png|Nick in the X Zone Nick in the X Zone 2.png Nick in the X Zone 3 - about to rescue Xolo.png|Nick about to rescue Xolo Kahuna's proud of Nick 2.png|Nick after he rescued Xolo and Kahuna is smiling for him (Nick) Nick pl3.png Cus.JPG Nick Cheeseria Perfect.png|Nick is happy as I am about to get a special order! Nick Hot Doggeria Perfect.png|Nick has a perfect hot dog in Hot Doggeria Nickperfect.png|Nick is excited with his perfect chicken wings! nick gone go carting.png|Nick in Papa's Raceway nick and greg.png|Nick with Greg nick giving Kahuna a ride.png|Nick giving Kahuna a gondola ride Nick and Perri on the roof.png|Nick with Perri Nicky big boy has a golden envelope.png|Nick with a Golden Envelope nicky big boy smiling.png|Nick with a smile on his face Epicfail!!!!!!.jpg|Epic Failure! Nick not pleased.png|Nick is not pleased. Poor Nick.png Nick - Papa Bakeria.png|Nick's new look in Papa's Bakeria Nick - Papa Bakeria 2.png Nick - Style B - Papa Bakeria.png|Style B in Papa's Bakeria (reverting back to his life vest look) Nick Perfect Score (Bakeria).png|Perfect pie for Nick! Nick Perfecto Bakeria.png TM Debuts.png bandicam 2016-09-29 19-38-51-648.jpg Angry Nick (Cleaned) (B).PNG IMG 0933.JPG|Nick's perfect Sunrise Supreme! Nick so close!.png|So close! IMG_1627.PNG|Why am I dancing to this? I hate dancing! IMG_0011.JPG 256231BF-02CD-4B7D-B38A-4134DD514DB2.png IMG_0367.PNG PPCKTG blog outside1.jpg IMG_0474.PNG IMG_0619.PNG IMG_0808.PNG IMG_0882.PNG Taco Mia HD - Nick.PNG AB233BD9-C9D6-4AA0-ADB9-1C194EB69BA5.png|Perfection on Pancakes Nick Perfect Sundee.png IMG 1054.PNG 6B837534-9735-4DF1-A991-18D6422AD193.png|We don’t serve Golds until Year 3, dude.... Nick Finger Point.png|Nick is not pleased in Scooperia. IMG_1253.PNG 31C080BD-387B-49CF-B8B7-D0C6664928CA.png Nick Not Pleased.png nick perfect dog.jpg|Perfect hot dog Fan Art Nick art.png And the next papa s restaurant is.jpg|Nick and Greg by Mage blahblah.png|By Almei It's ok little bro.png greg and nick and yippy.png|Greg, Nick, Yippy Mitch and Nick by lemonade813.jpg|Mitch and Nick by Lemonade813 flipline nick and deano by 763lilypadpandaowl-d93sjye.png|by 763Lilypadpandaowl NickChibi.jpg|Chibi Nick by EverythingIsPossibleXVI Flipline - Nick.png|By: TheSweetPinkCutie Greg_Nick_Yippy_by_Lemonade813.jpg|By Lemonade813 Nick by Nuusae.jpeg|By Nuusae Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Papa's Taco Mia! Debuts Category:Characters with flipdecks Category:N Characters